Maginairies
Maginairies are the magical beings who live in Maginary World. Precious Stones The Precious Stones are the most essential part of a maginairy's body. Not only is it where all their powers and magic are stored, but it's how they were born as well. It's basically the heart of a maginairy, and if it was removed it would kill the maginairy. But if it get cracked, then the maginairy would temperarly lose something before it heals. It could very from losing their powers to their ability to speak. This is known as the "Defacto-Loss". If the Precious Stone is affected in anyway, then the Maginairy's body would be affected as well. However in a different circumstance where the maginairy would die without their Precious Stone being affected at all, the maginairy's body would slowly turn to stone with their Precious Stone being the last things effected. Once the maginairy's body has completely turned to stone, then their Precious Stone begins to get drained of their powers and turns into stone as well. Sub-Species Along with the normal maginairies, there are a few sub-species of maginairies who live within the Dream Dimension. These sub-species are indicated by wheilding powers that normal maginairies are not able to gain. This is because of the rare chance that the energy from the dream world they are born in effects them before a maginairy is born. 'Dream Maginairies' Dream Maginairies are Maginairies born in the Dream Realm. They are granted with the use of photokinesis and healing abilities. They physically differ from normal maginairies by two traits. One is that they are able to grow a pair of wings made of their own energy. The second is that they have a second Precious Stone embedded in their heads. This is because of the extra energy and abilities they possess, with the one on their chests being their main Precious Stone while the one in their foreheads effects their wings and healing powers. 'Forcejewels' Forcejewel Maginairies are not a type of Dream Maginairies. They are actually maginairies gifted with powers supernatural compared to normal maginairies. This is thanks to being born in a certain type of dream world. Like Dream and Nightmare Maginairies, there's a rare chance that a maginairy born in a dream world would inheret unique powers thanks to the energy from that dream world. 'Nightmare Maginairies' Not much is known about Nightmare Maginairies because none were born prior to the Life of Heroes RP until Void was born. While Void possesses the unique ability to corrupt anything and anyone into monsters, it isn't certain that this power would be given to any other Nightmare Maginairies should there be more. But considering what's known about Void and Dream Maginairies, and considering that Dreams are the opposite of Nightmares, it could be safe to assume that the use of Umbrakinesis would be a trait passed into other Nightmare Maginairies. It can also be safe that a physical trait for Nightmare Maginairies would be having three fingers on each hand instead of five and an unusual pair of eyes. Birth of a Maginairy The methods of a Maginary being born are both similar yet also different then how a human would be born. For a maginairy to be born, the parent(s) must use a good about of their own energy to for a Precious Stone for their child. Once it's created, it must be protected from any dangers due to the fact that the stone hasn't hardened yet, and if it was damage before it hardens it could either break itself down or give the child disabilities if it has the fortune of not breaking. And as time passes for the stone to harden, it's also constructing the new maginairy inside but using the energy from the dream world it rests in. And depending on how much energy a dream world has, the process time is varied. If the Precious Stone rests in Either Maginary World or another dream world, the time span would be around 7-10 months. But if they're resting in either the Dream Realm or the Nightmare Realm, the waiting time would be around five months due to a mass amount of energy those worlds have. Chances of a Sub-Species Maginairy When it comes to the sub-species of maginairies, the chances of one being born are the equivalent of a human being born with the rare trait such as being left handed or attached earlobes. Except instead of the traits relying on the parents, sub-species maginairies are depended on the rare chance that their Precious Stones absorbed extra energy from the dream world they rested in while hardening and forming the maginairy inside. If the Precious Stone is resting in a dream world other then Maginary World, then the baby maginairy would have a 5% chance of being a Forcejewel Maginairy. This rarity is further shown by the fact that there are only 6 member of the Forcejewels in the present, and only one addition added in 7.8 billion years in the future. However, if a Precious Stone is residing in either the Dream Realm or the Nightmare Realm the chances are 15%, again due the realms' high amount of energy. But thanks to the fact that the first Nightmare King was evil and tried to take over all of the Dream Dimension, Maginairies wether they believed Nightmares were evil or not became distrusting of having a maginairy born in the Nightmare Realm at all, resulting in a Nightmare Maginairy not being born until Void was born. And as for maginairies born in Maginary World, the baby would be a normal maginairy unless their parents are sub-species. Baby maginairies are also able to gain traits from their parent(s) though their energy used to form the Precious Stone, both in powers and physical features such as eyes or hair color. Dream maginairies can be born from a maginairy mother no matter where they are rested. Even if they were in Maginairy World they would have a chance at being born a dream maginairy. And if they're resting in the Dream Realm the chances increase from 15% to 25%. However the same can't be said for Forcefewel maginairies, since none of the Forcejewels had a child. But it's possible that even though their own powers would not be inherited, it could increase the chances like a dream maginairi's baby would. Also a baby maginairy could either inherit traits from both parents, one of them, or neither. Requirments to Form a Precious Stone The requirments are quite simple. If a pair is creating a Precious Stone for their child, they both need to give an equal amount of energy in order for it to form. However single maginairies are able to form one by themselves, but only females are able to do this. This would also take up a lot of that one maginairy's own energy. And depending on how strong their magic is, this sometimes leads to her losing her powers completely or even dying due to lack of energy in her own Precious Stone. The only ones that don't have this problem is the queens of the Dream or Nightmare Realm. A maginairy who is given the powers of being the ruler of either realm can create a Precious Stone for a child and have plenty of energy remaining. In fact this is how Lumina was born, by having her Precious Stone formed by Regina Somnia and rested within the Dream Realm. Born Without Magic List of Maginairies Lumina Flowlight Void Regina Somnia The Forcejewels Cosmo Trivia *The name "Maginairies" is a combination of Maginary and Fairy, given that Maginairies are actually dream fairies. Gallery Cosmo Forcejewel Final.png|Cosmo Lumina Flowlight.png|Lumina Flowlight Void.png|Void Forcejewels Line-up2.png|From top left to bottom right: Crystal, Amethyst, Sapphire, Pearl, Garnet, and Diamond Category:Maginairies Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:M Category:Magical Characters